stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate Origins
Stargate Origins (also stylized as Stargate: Origins) is the fourth live-action series of the Stargate franchise. It premiered on February 14, 2018 Second official behind the scenes teaser footagePremier announcement on GateWorld exclusively on MGM's new digital platform, "Stargate Command". The series was announced on July 20, 2017 at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con as part of Stargate SG-1's 20th anniversary celebration. The series was directed by Mercedes Bryce Morgan, with writers Mark Ilvedson and Justin Michael Terry. New Form, MGM's digital group and entertainment studio, produced the series. Stargate Origins serves as a prequel to Stargate SG-1 and explores the backstory of Dr. Catherine Langford, the daughter of Professor Paul Langford - the man who discovered the Stargate in Giza, Egypt in 1928, as depicted in the 1994 feature film Stargate. The events of the series take place 10 years after the discovery of the gate.First official behind the scenes teaser footage The series consists of 10 episodes, each approximately 10 minutes in length (essentially a 10-episode feature-length movie), and expands upon the existing mythology of the Stargate franchise. The potential for additional episodes of the series beyond the 10 announced episodes exists, pending the series' reception. The filming of Stargate Origins began in August 2017 and finished in December 2017. The first three episodes aired on February 14, 2018, with the final three episodes airing on March 8, 2018. Episodes Cast * Ellie Gall as the young Catherine LangfordOfficial announcement on StargateCommand.co * Connor Trinneer as Professor Paul Langford, father of Catherine and the man who found the Stargate at a dig at Giza. * Kelly Vint as American Female Agent working at the secret warehouse facility GateWorld article * Philip Alexander as Captain James Beal, British officer stationed in Egypt.Nerdist postAn interview with Philip * Shvan Aladdin as Wasif, a local Egyptian soldier, James's brother-in-arms. * Justin Michael Terry as Gunter * Salome Azizi as Aset, the Goa'uld. * Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez as Serqet, Aset's personal Bodyguard. * Daniel Rashid as young Kasuf * Sarah Navratil as Eva Reinhardt * Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Motawk * Derek Chariton as Heinrich * Lincoln Werner Hoppe as Stefan * Aylam Orian as Dr. Wilhelm Brücke, the high-ranking Nazi officer and occultistAylam interview for SGCEW announcement * Catherine Salazar as Aset's Child * Ghadir Mounib as Renisenb * Esteban Cueto as Nubai * David Melville as British Agent * Victoria Ortiz as Ra Crew * Director: Mercedes Bryce Morgan * Writers: Mark Ilvedson & Justin Michael Terry * Executive Producers: Mercedes Bryce Morgan, Kathleen Grace & Sarah Malkin * Producers: Matt Miller, Stacey Crawford, Michael J. McGarry, Michael Potts & Elena Woodhead * Associate Producer: Ethan Rosenberg * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Toles & Michael Potts * Casting: Christy Faison & Jami Rudofsky * Composers: Robert Allaire & Aaron Fullan * Production Sound Mixers: Anthony Enns & Evan Freeman * Re-recording Mixers: Mike Weinstein & Michael Malerba * Supervising Sound Editor / Sound Designer: Michael Malerba * Dialog Editor / Sound Effects Editor: Mike Weinstein * Boom Operators: Chris Thueson, Pete Orlanski, Jeff Pace & Miles Vedder * Second Unit Director: Trevor Stevens * First Assistant Director (1st AD): Nicole Jordan-Webber * Second Assistant Director (2AD): Ted Keffer * Second Second Assistant Director (2nd 2AD): Robert Higginbotham * Director of Photography: Nico Aguilar * Series Cinematographer: Nico Aguilar * Cameraman: Nico Aguilar * Camera Operator: Sten Olson & Pascal Combes-Knoke * Second Unit Director of Photography: Sten Olson * Unit Production Manager: Elena Woodhead * Script Supervisor: Rachel Hemsley * Production Designer: Candi Guterres * First Assistant Camera: Connor Lambert & Austin Millinder * First Assistant Camera: "B" camera: Paul Goodin * Second Assistant Camera: Jeremiah Lee, Melanie Adams & Jeremy Peele * Steadicam Operator: Quiad Cde Baca * Crane Operator: Ryan Haskins * Editor: Anjoum Agrama * First Assistant Editor: Taylor Cutler * Assistant Editors: Mari Walker, Tory Harder & Steven Fook Yuan Wong * Set Decorator: Priyanka Guterres * Assistant Set Decorator: Nicole Rodarte * Property Master: Tony Prado * First Assistant Props: Jeffrey Chaney * Prop Makers: David Rankin & Jenny Shimizu * Specialty props: Josh Spooner, Frank Cerney, Ryan Nixon & Stefan Zadorozny * Miniatures: Josh Spooner * Sculptor / Painter: Natasha Guimond * Special effects Coordinator: Sam Dean * Armorer: Clay Van Sickle * Assistant Armorer: Bret Zausmer * Production Coordinator: Josh Epstein * Series Costume Designer: Kit 'Pistol' Scarbo * Key Costumer: Laura Duncan * Set Costumer: Lisa Gardner * Additional Costumer: Adam Arcos * Taylors: Marie Eve-Crete & Cathy Voong * Set Designer: Kaitlynn VanVoorhis * Set Dressers: Kaitlynn VanVoorhis, Anya Kolesnikoff, Amber Satchell, Alyse Castillo, Hassan Tazi & Olivia Hirmer * Art Department Coordinator: Miles Mueller * Graphic Designer: Von Do * Visual Effects Producer: Tom Teller * Colorist: Bryan Smaller * Compositors: Jeff Hodges, Brodin Plett & Julian Conner * Animator: Luke Snedecor * Asset Modeler: Zlatko Margeta * Data Wrangler: Paige Miltenberger * Makeup Department Head: Laney Chantal * Key Makeup Artist: Lexus Amanda * Hair Department Head: Stacy Schneiderman * Hair Stylist: Stacey Hummell * Draftsman: Kaitlynn VanVoorhis * Lead Scenic Artist: Emily Lawless * Stunt Coordinator / Stunt Performer: Josh Tessier * Assistant Stunt Coordinator: Omid Zader * Stunt Double: Christopher Troy, Natalie Diaz & Geran Simpson * Stunts (stunt utilities): John Nania, Ben Alexander & Tyler Bonura * Chief Lighting Technician: Tommy Oceanak * Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians: Alberto Costa de Calla & Silas Robinson * Set Lighting Technician: Brent Bailey, Mykee Del Mundo, Ryan Oppedisano & Patrick Lynch * Key Grip: Oliver Young * Best Boy Grip: Edwin Allen Richards IV * Company Grips: Mark Gerber, David Roth & Robert Head * Additional Key Grip: David Roth * Additional Best Boy Grip: Robert Head & Danny Vlahos * Construction Coordinator: John Terry * Production Assistants: Adam Alaimo, Tia Naayem, Nicolas Vannatta, Carlos Salazar, Danny Madden, Hassan Tazi, Nadiya Mazurczak & Mimi Nguyen * Illustrator: Danny Madden * Set Medics: James S. Andrews & Mikal Baker * Build/Strike Medics: Alex Nelson, Kelly Nelson & Micah Cooper * Post Production Supervisor: Shane Willis * Ancient Egyptian Language Re-creation and Egyptology Consultant: Stuart Smith * Title Design: Parker Howell * Welfare Worker: Celeste Armstrong * Cinematographer of the Behind the Scenes: Joseph T. Adams * Camera Operator & Editor for the Behind the Scenes: Jessy Jamboree * Producers of the Behind the Scenes: Ethan Wilson & Kieran Dickson Production companies * New Form * MGM * United Artists * Vanishing Angle * BOM Creative Distributors * Stargate Command Gallery Promotional images File:StargateOriginsPoster.jpg|The original poster for Stargate Origins File:SGO crew.png|The Stargate Origins crew File:SGO Launch Poster.png|The Stargate Origins Launch Poster Stargate images SGOBTS1.jpg SGOBTS2.jpg SGOBTS3.jpg SGOBTS4.jpg SGOBTS5.jpg SGOBTS6.jpg SGOBTS7.jpg SGOBTS8.jpg SGOGateLangfordOfficeTour.jpg Promotional videos Notes *Stargate Origins was registered by MGM as trademark on July 13, 2017. *The Stargate featured in Stargate Origins is a 20 ft physical set piece. The top chevron of this Stargate is of the same design as the top chevron on the Stargate in the 1994 feature film Stargate. This differs from the appearance of the top chevron in Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and Stargate Universe; these series depict the top chevron as being identical to the other eight. *The Stargate featured in Stargate Origins has 36 symbols compared to the ones in Stargate SG-1, which have 39. References External links * Stargate Origins on IMDb * Stargate Origins on Wikipedia * Stargate Origins teaser trailer * Series announcement on Gateworld.net * MGM's email announcement * Announcement article on Deadline.com